1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly to a printer which selects a character by moving a type wheel by a stepping motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art printer of this type, when the stepping motor is to be shifted from one stable state to another stable state, an attenuating vibration occurs in the vicinity of the target stable point. Therefore, the waiting time to absorb the vibration, that is, the damping time must be sufficiently large.
As a result, when the character is to be selected by the stepping motor, the operation time is long and hence the printing time is long.
In order to resolve the above problem, where high speed operation is required, a system has been proposed in which a position detector is provided to detect a current position of the type wheel, which is fed back to the stepping motor to effect closed loop control.
However, such a system needs additional components and a complex control circuit and hence cost increases.